


Pull Me Closer

by Nylkebi23



Series: I'm The Girl You'd Die For [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, BDSM, F/F, Female!NCT, Idols, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylkebi23/pseuds/Nylkebi23
Summary: “You’ve been watching me.”Shit. She couldn’t really deny that, though she did make an attempt to, opening her mouth to let out a stream of defensive nonsense. The truth was though, she had been watching Jaehyun. The rehearsals for this tour (their first North American tour, and wasn’t that just insanity) had everyone running on a fuel of nervous excitement, tinged with a hint of exhaustion. And sometimes Doyoung just couldn’t help her eyes wandering. Jaehyun was gorgeous, and she shined in every number they did, hair messy and loose tank top sleeves dropping down low on her sides.Or, Doyoung is feeling a little stressed. Luckily, Jaehyun is there to help her out.





	Pull Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Um.
> 
> What's up guys! This is not like the rest of this verse at all really, so sorry about that. I'll have more of that messy humor stuff out soon. This is just 3k of smut. My first PWP! Let me know if it's terrible haha!
> 
> The D/s dynamic is prevalent throughout. It's all Safe Sane and Consensual though. There is some (v) light impact play.
> 
> I truly don't have a lot to say here except that I'm so so gay, and I love JaeDo. Enjoy the ride!

“I’ve seen you, you know.” Jaehyun said. 

Doyoung paused at the sink, before putting down the dish she had been washing and shutting off the water. She turned to face Jaehyun, who had adopted a casual lean against the table. 

“You’ve seen me.” Doyoung said, a bit confused. 

“You aren’t slick.” Jaehyun replied, walking forward. Doyoung felt a light chill creep over her skin, and she had to resist the urge to back up as Jaehyun advanced. “You’ve been watching me.” 

Shit. She couldn’t really deny that, though she did make an attempt to, opening her mouth to let out a stream of defensive nonsense. The truth was though, she had been watching Jaehyun. The rehearsals for this tour (their first North American tour, and wasn’t that just insanity) had everyone running on a fuel of nervous excitement, tinged with a hint of exhaustion. And sometimes Doyoung just couldn’t help her eyes wandering. Jaehyun was gorgeous, and she shined in every number they did, hair messy and loose tank top sleeves dropping down low on her sides. 

“Don’t worry.” Jaehyun said, smiling now. Doyoung forced her mouth to close. “It’s cute.” 

A small rush of pleasure swept through her at the praise. Doyoung blinked a few times to make sure she didn’t react physically, even though she was sure Jaehyun was doing this on purpose. But she didn’t need to know exactly how on edge the long days had Doyoung, how close she was at any moment to dropping somewhere floaty and free of responsibilities. 

But why should that matter? Jaehyun and her weren’t strangers to each other on stage or in bed. And every time Doyoung went down for Jaehyun it was incredible. Jaehyun knew her, and she knew Jaehyun, and maybe this was exactly what she needed right now. 

Jaehyun quirked her mouth a little. “You still there Unnie?” And maybe Doyoung had been quiet too long. Jaehyun was very close now, close enough to touch. “Long day?” 

“Yes.” Doyoung said. She made a decision, and dropped her gaze deliberately down to Jaehyun’s lips, before bringing it slowly back up. Jaehyun’s eyes were a bit darker now. “Long day.” 

Jaehyun brought a hand up to push Doyoung’s black hair back from her face, stopping at her neck to squeeze her nape lightly. Normally a casual and supportive gesture, but here and now it made Doyoung’s knees buckle. Jaehyun quickly brought a hand up to her waist to support her, and she shivered at the touch. Jaehyun leaned in and dropped a gentle kiss on Doyoung’s lips, and Doyoung finally let out the whimper that had been building. 

“Wow.” Jaehyun said, pulling back and using her grip on Doyoung’s neck to force steady eye contact. “Ok then. You sure?” Doyoung blinked a few times and thought, taking stock of herself. Yes, she was sure. She nodded and Jaehyun smiled blindingly, bright and girlish for a minute, before settling back down into something a little darker, a little rougher. 

Doyoung could feel the edge of the sink pushing into her lower back as Jaehyun leaned in for another kiss, using her handhold on Doyoung’s neck to keep her face at exactly the angle she wanted it. The hand on her side traced up and down over her shirt, before ducking under it to touch the bare skin of Doyoung’s waist. She felt a full body shiver run down her spine at the contact, and she raised her hands in reply to grab at Jaehyun’s shoulders. 

The kiss quickly turned open mouthed and filthy, with Jaehyun mapping out the roof of Doyoung’s mouth, before pulling back to suck on her tongue. She kissed her was across Doyoung’s face towards her ear, leaving Doyoung to gasp for air. 

“I’ve been watching you too, Unnie.” Jaehyun murmured lowly into Doyoung’s ear. She raised her hand from Doyoung’s waist to ghost over Doyoung’s chest, before pulling it out from under her shirt. “You look so pretty when you sing you know. Such a talented mouth.” 

Her free hand brought itself up to Doyoung’s mouth, and she pulled away from her ear to watch as she traced a finger along Doyoung’s lips, wet with spit. Doyoung’s eyes fluttered closed as Jaehyun pressed a finger between her lips, teasing along the tip of her tongue. 

Doyoung tasted skin, and made her jaw drop lax. She was rewarded with another finger, both of which pushed further into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around the digits and used her tongue to trace along them as they began a gentle rocking motion in and out of her mouth. The edges of her thoughts started to go blurry, but the sink against her back reminded her of where they were exactly, and that kept her from fully relaxing. She opened her eyes again to look at Jaehyun, who seemed to understand what she wanted. 

Jaehyun pulled her hand from Doyoung’s mother, and used it to turn her around, pushing her forward and down the hall towards, she guessed, Jaehyun’s room. The grip she had on Doyoung’s neck was very grounding, and Doyoung appreciated it. She also appreciated the fact the Donghyuck was still home recovering, so Jaehyun’s room was entirely unoccupied. 

As soon as the door was shut behind her, Doyoung was pulling at Jaehyun’s clothes, needing to get her hands on skin and touch her. Jaehyun tolerated her pawing for about 3 seconds before she grabbed Doyoung’s wrists and pulled them in front of her. 

“Stop.” She said quietly, and her voice had gone to the low steady place it went when Doyoung and her did a scene. “Hands behind your back.” 

Doyoung whined low in her throat, but Jaehyun was unmoved, so she did as she was told. 

“Good girl.” Jaehyun said. “Now,” She smiled, “kneel for me.” 

Getting down with her hands behind her back was a bit of a challenge, but pretty soon Doyoung was kneeling on the floor in the middle of the room. Jaehyun walked a slow circle around her, and Doyoung resisted the urge to follow her as she moved out of her range of vision. 

“Arms up.” Jaehyun’s voice said from somewhere behind her. Doyoung flinched, surprised, before obeying. She felt her shirt being lifted quickly over her head, and then Jaehyun was behind her, arms around her to trace her hands up and down Doyoung’s torso. A wet mouth was on her neck, leaving soft open mouthed kisses. The hands made it to her chest, but the sensation was somewhat dulled by her bra. 

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung said. 

“Hmm?” 

“Bra.” 

She could feel Jaehyun smiling onto her neck. “Impatient. What if I liked it?” Doyoung squirmed, frustrated, and Jaehyun pinched her on the hip. “Stay still.” Doyoung felt hands toying with the back strap of her bra, before it was sliding off her shoulders. “Arms behind your head.” 

Like this, Doyoung felt on display in the best way. She wanted to be touched though, and Jaehyun wasn’t touching her. Why wasn’t she touching her? She arched her back a little, trying to give her a hint, but gasped when a hard slap landed on her upper arm. 

“I said stay still.” Jaehyun said, still behind her. She got up to walk around in front of Doyoung, dropping into a squat. Jaehyun raised a hand to Doyoung’s face, turning her head from one side to the other. “Stand up.” Doyoung was quick to comply, stumbling slightly into Jaehyun on her way up. She kept her hands behind her head though, and Jaehyun steadied her gently. 

Jaehyun pulled Doyoung’s flimsy sleep shorts and underwear down in on motion, before gently lifting her legs out of them, one at a time. She ran a hand upwards along Doyoung’s leg as she stood, lingering on her inner thigh, before moving around to her ass and along her hip. 

“So pretty.” Jaehyun said. “Are you going to be good for me?” Doyoung nodded, quickly, and felt Jaehyun give her a pat on the ass. “Of course you are. Now. Up on the bed.” 

Doyoung could not move quickly enough, practically throwing herself onto the bed in her haste to obey. At first, she laid on her back, but Jaehyun shook her head at her and twirled a finger in the air, so Doyoung rolled over, doing her best to keep her arms behind her head, and ending up with her face in a pillow. She felt hands on her hips, pulling them up and back until she was balanced on her knees, and then pushing her thighs apart. Her hands were taken from behind her head, and Jaehyun pressed a kiss into the palm of each one before clasping them together behind her back. “Stay still.” Jaehyun whispered into her neck. 

Then she was alone on the bed. She heard clothes rustling behind her, but didn’t turn to look, breathing deep and low. She couldn’t quite stop the nervous tremor that raced down her spine though, embarrassed at her own eagerness. Suddenly, a finger ran up the arch of her foot, and this time she squirmed hard from the ticklish sensation. A hand brought itself down hard on the meat of her ass in punishment, and she let out a short yelp. It was followed in close succession with two more hits, before a hand stroked down her back and ass. Doyoung breathed through the sensation, ass tingly and so so close to floating away. 

A breath ghosted over her pussy, and then a mouth was there, pressing a warm open mouthed kiss. Doyoung moaned low in her throat, but didn’t push back against the sensation like she wanted to. “Good girl.” Jaehyun said. She crawled onto the bed, leaning forward over Doyoung to cup her breasts in her hands and kiss the nape of her neck. She used her hands to pull Doyoung upright in the bed, and Doyoung collapsed back against her, unable to do anything else. Jaehyun touched her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, and dipped between her legs as well. 

“Excited.” Jaehyun said against her ear. She lifted her hand from between Doyoung’s legs, and Doyoung could see it shining in front of her, making her aware of the wetness between her legs. She was suddenly incredibly aware of how turned on she was, how badly she wanted Jaehyun to touch her more, tuck some fingers inside of her and bring her crashing over the edge. A whimper built in her throat and she clenched and unclenched her thighs, trying to create some friction. Jaehyun pinched one of her nipples hard, but she was having trouble stopping herself, needing something. 

Jaehyun flipped her around and dropped her on her back on the bed, trapping her arms behind her, and Doyoung could see now she was naked as well, beautiful in the dim dorm lighting. She lifted one of Doyoung’s legs high into the air, pressing kisses along her calf and down to her inner thigh, before sucking a dark bruise barely two inches away from where Doyoung needed her the most. She tried bucking, but Jaehyun had a steady hand on her hip keeping her flat against the bed. 

Then Jaehyun was kissing her stomach, the peek of one nipple, her neck, and her mouth. She pulled Doyoung’s arms out from behind her back in one quick movement, which burned the tight muscles making Doyoung groan into the kiss. Jaehyun bit on her lower lip and traced a finger up her soaked pussy, and Doyoung snapped up into the clouds. She didn’t even notice when she started whimpering, hands gripping desperately at Jaehyun’s shoulders, until Jaehyun broke the kiss to stare at her face. 

“Hush sweetheart.” Jaehyun said, leaning forward, fingers flicking lightly over Doyoung’s cunt. Doyoung pawed helplessly at her shoulders. “I’ll give you what you need.” 

This sounded absolutely marvelous to Doyoung, who felt a whine building deep in her throat. Jaehyun pushed herself backwards off of Doyoung, who panicked, reaching out to stop her. Jaehyun shushed her again, before slinging a leg over her chest and kneeling, naked, in front of Doyoung’s face. Doyoung had never wanted to put her mouth on anything as badly as she did right now, seeing Jaehyun bare in front of her. 

“C’mon then.” Jaehyun said, grinning down at Doyoung. “Show me how talented that mouth is.” 

Doyoung didn’t need to hear anything else. Surging forward, she pressed her mouth onto Jaehyun’s cunt. She laid several open mouth kisses onto her heat, before running her tongue over Jaehyun’s clit. Jaehyun moaned low in her chest, reaching a hand down and pressing Doyoung’s fringe back from her face. 

Doyoung tried to wiggle a hand out from under Jaehyun’s thighs, needing to touch her, but Jaehyun caught her hand when it freed itself, pressing it up above Doyoung’s head. 

“I didn’t say you could use your hands.” Jaehyun said. Doyoung pleaded with her eyes, but Jaehyun stayed firm. “Lie back. Keep your hand there.” 

Doyoung did as she was told, dropping her head back onto the pillows. Jaehyun leveraged herself up, hovering her pussy over Doyoung’s mouth. 

“Tongue out for me.” She said, before lowering herself onto Doyoung’s face, grinding down on her tongue. Doyoung felt like she was floating. She couldn’t think of anywhere in the world she would rather be than under Jaehyun, getting to feel her using Doyoung to get herself off. 

Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung’s hair in a tight grip, lifting her head slightly off the pillow for a better angle. Doyoung made her tongue as flat as possible, relishing in the taste and heat. Her head burned where Jaehyun grabbed at it, and it sent tingles down her spine. 

“Good girl.” Jaehyun said, panting slightly. “Such a good girl.” Jaehyun grabbed her head and shoved it against her pussy, holding her there tightly while she bucked. “Take it sweetheart.” 

Doyoung could feel when Jaehyun came, squeezing her thighs together around Doyoung’s face. It felt like it went on forever, and Doyoung did her best to stay still. Jaehyun sighed out shakily, and scooted backwards from Doyoung’s mouth, letting go of her hair. Doyoung sucked in a breath, before leaning forward to press kitten licks to Jaehyun’s pussy, cleaning her off. She felt Jaehyun sigh out a moan, and a hand ran through her hair softly. Doyoung savored the taste and the view, almost forgetting how close she was to the edge herself, so high and floaty and wanting to be good. Jaehyun scooted away from Doyoung soon enough though, leaning down to kiss her. 

“Aww darling.” Jaehyun cooed. “So messy.” And Doyoung could feel that she was, face wet with spit and slick. Jaehyun ran a finger over her lips, so she opened her mouth, sucking the digit in and swirling her tongue around it. Jaehyun’s eyes went dark. She trailed her free hand down Doyoung’s body, stopping to pinch each nipple harshly, before finally ducking down where Doyoung was aching. The first touch made Doyoung buck up hard, beyond sensitive. Jaehyun tucked a finger into Doyoung at the same time as she pushed her finger further into Doyoung’s mouth. Doyoung choked, eyes watering, and Jaehyun smiled at her. She pushed another finger in Doyoung, removing her hand from her mouth to swirl fingers around Doyoung’s clit. 

Doyoung whined high in her throat. She felt Jaehyun press another finger into her, and she clenched down on the three digits hard, unable to stop herself from rocking her hips with the stimulation. She shut her eyes tightly, before opening them again to see Jaehyun watching her face closely. She sent Jaehyun a pleading look, wanting to come, needing to come, but knowing she had to wait. She rode the waves of stimulation until finally, after what felt like forever, Jaehyun leaned forward to kiss her again, before whispering “Come,” against her lips. Doyoung crashed over the edge, entire body tensing as she came. Her thighs squeezed together around Jaehyun’s hand, and her vision went white for a minute. 

She came to with Jaehyun tracing her mouth with a hand covered in slick. Doyoung darted out her tongue to lick Jaehyun palm, before kissing each finger she could reach. Jaehyun cursed, softly, before ducking a hand down to her own pussy and rubbing sharp circles around her clit. Doyoung watched her from a blissed out place as Jaehyun came a second time, soundlessly, before collapsing forward onto Doyoung. 

They both breathed for a minute, before Jaehyun pushed her weight up and to the side, off of Doyoung. “How are you doing?” She asked. Doyoung couldn’t seem to find words yet, so she lifted her hand from where it had stayed above her head, and shot a quick thumbs up. Jaehyun laughed, before rolling off the bed and to her feet. Doyoung didn’t want her to leave, and tried her best to say that, but Jaehyun stroked her hair, whispering a quiet “I’m just grabbing a towel.” 

Oh. That was OK then. As long as she came right back. Doyoung closed her eyes, and when she opened them again Jaehyun was running a damp towel over her face, before dragging it along her thighs and between her legs. The stimulation was a little too much for Doyoung right now, who whined and squirmed away from it. Jaehyun shushed her, removing the towel, before climbing into bed next to Doyoung. She held a glass of water next to Doyoung’s face until she took a sip, before putting it aside and spooning up behind her. 

Now that Jaehyun was here, Doyoung could finally relax, and she did so fully. She was a little less floaty now, and her eyes were becoming very heavy. 

Jaehyun laid a heavy hand onto Doyoung’s waist. “Sleep, Unnie.” She said. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

Doyoung smiled, closed her eyes, and drifted off.


End file.
